worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Marauder MAD-3R
Background The MAD-3R Marauder is considered one of the most effective BattleMechs in existence. When first built by GM in the early 2600s, its unique design was intended as the precursor of a new generation of 'Mechs. With the fall of Star League, however, the other 'Mechs in the Marauder series remained on the drawing board. Although the Marauder is a common 'Mech today, many of its design elements remain unique. Originally intended as a heavy attack/support 'Mech, the addition of sophisticated Dalban Micronics comgear enabled the Marauder to function as a command vehicle in areas of heavy fighting. It continues so today, with Marauders often appearing in command lances. Though its twin PPC arrangement is reminiscent of more traditional 'Mechs such as the Rifleman and the Warhammer, the Marauder's unique, more versatile ball-and-socket arm joints give it a faster traverse rate and a greater field of fire. The Valiant Lamellor armor is another of the Marauder's singular features. Less massive and better able to distribute heat and kinetic energy than other armor types, the secret of its manufacture has been lost. In the present era, the Marauder is one of the few 'Mechs to use it. As blasted patches have to be replaced with conventional armor, some Marauders now resemble metallic patchwork quilts. The Magna Hellstar PPCs that provide the Marauder's main armament are of an advanced design, compact enough to be carried in the 'Mech's arms and durable enough to withstand the heavy shocks of hand-to-hand combat. The Marauder's secondary armament, a GM Whirlwind autocannon, was added almost as an afterthought. The cannon's linkage to the chassis has been troublesome (see below), and the gun itself tends to be rather temperamental, often refusing to function at crucial moments. The 'Mech's unusual profile makes it a harder target than other manlike 'Mechs, but some design flaws occasionally plague Marauder pilots. The tenuous linkage between the autocannon and the main chassis is a frequent target, because a successful hit would disable the autocannon. The same applies to the rotation ring between the chassis and the leg assembly. Numerous Marauders now bear improvised armor around these vulnerable areas. Another source of trouble is the Dalban HiRez tracking system located in the Marauder's forward section, which severely limits the operator's field of vision. These problems are comparatively minor, however. The Marauder remains a potent battlefield weapon. In addition to its command duties, the MAD-3R operates as a dangerous heavy-attack vehicle, outclassed only by 'Mechs such as the Stalker and the rare BattleMaster. Capable of shooting lighter 'Mechs to pieces and battling hand-to-hand with more heavily armored opponents, the Marauder is usually deployed in a heavy shock unit, along with Warhammers and Thunderbolts. Its PPC and autocannon also enable the 'Mech to lay down a long-range barrage before actual combat. Model Type - Marauder MAD-3R Class - Heavy Battlemech Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 225 Reinforced Pilot's Compartment - 150 Main Torso - 900 Arms - 250ea Legs - 400ea Feet - 150ea PPC - 70ea AC/5 - 75 Medium Lasers - 30ea Note - head can only be hit with a called shot as is -3 to be hit. Armour - Stops up to and including 7.62mm rounds. Speed Ground - 65kph Range - effectively unlimited Statistics Height - 12m Weight - 75 tons loaded Cargo - Minimal survival gear PS - 63 Supernatural Power System - Vlar 300 Fusion reactor Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - PPC (2, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - anti-mech Range - 1800m Damage - 4d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 2 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses/Penalties - -1 strike under 300m, -2 strike under 200 meters (not cumulative) Weapon Type - Medium Laser (2, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - anti-mech Range - 900m Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses/Penalties - na Weapon Type - AC/5 Primary Purpose - Anti-mech Range - 1800m Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - 20 Bonuses - -1 strike under 300m, -2 strike under 200 meters (not cumulative) Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Training Punch - 1d6x10+3 Kick - 2d4x10+13 Restrained Punch - 2d6+3 Body Block - 5d6+2 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Identifies friendly and enemy units, types, and classes. Range 3km Radar - Detects friendly or enemy units in the surrounding area. Affected by terrain. range - 10km Target Interlocking Circuits - These allow you to link weapons together in order to fire them at the same time. Each weapon still needs a separate to-hit roll. This system give syou 3 "circuits" to set up which can be rearranged as needed at teh cots of 2 melee actions. Damage Monitor - This system gives the pilot a detailed reading of their units status and damage situation including ammunition counters and diagnostics. It can also give a rough readout of enemy units status in regards tho their damage and functionality status. Ejection System - Once the head is reduced to zero and the pilots compartment is reduced to zero, the pilot is automatically ejected in order to save them. Once propelled skyward out of the ruined mech, they parachute safely to the ground. References Used Sarna.net masterunitlist.info Battletech Technical Manual 3025 (FASA)